An image file may be compressed to make the image smaller for use, such as for upload or storage. A compression method may map the image data to new data, and in some cases, remove some of the image data from the compressed version. JPEG is an example of an image compression scheme that may be used to make a raw image a smaller size for manipulation, uploading, and storage.